Rules
If your going to play Lords of Rahz, you'll need to learn how to play the game first. Turn First, you should learn how to conduct a turn. The turn consists of 4 phases in total: *Draw Phase *Preparation Phase *Attacking Phase *Wake Phase During your turn: 1) Enter your draw phase. 2) Draw 1 card. Roll a d20 and add the result to your summoning energy. Repeat and then add that result to your spell energy instead. Then, add 1 to your Misc energy. 3) Enter your Preparation Phase. Un-tap all creatures/spells/conditons/gear cards. 4) Summon any creatures you wish to summon, activate any spell cards or condition cards you wish to activate, attach any gear cards you want to attach to any creatures you control or place any gear cards you wish to play o the field. 5) Enter The Attacking Phase (Or skip all together and end the turn) 6) Perform any attacks you wish to perform and activate any spell cards or conndition cards you wish to activate. 7) Enter The Wake Phase 8) Remove any destroyed creatures from the game, place any gear cards on the field that you wish, summon any creatures you wish to summon and activate any spell/condition cards or creature abilities you wish. 9) End the Turn. *Remember, there is a milligan rule in this game. If you have no creatures in your hand: or no creatures that you can summon in your hand with the energy you have (If you have multiple creatures and by placing 1 of them into the energy zone you can summon another, you must do this), you can return your hand to your deck and draw a new 7 card hand. Your opponent then draws 1 card. This can only be done, up to twice, during the first turn. Card Types Different types of cards have different cards of types. Creature types : Normal creatures, hybrid creatures, evolution creatures. Condition card types : Normal Conditions, Continuous Conditions, Field Conditions, Fortress Conditions Gear card types : Weapon gear cards, shield gear cards, field gear cards. Spell card types : Normal spell cards, Continuous spell cards. Card Zones There are multiple card zones that make up the battle field: *Creature Zones: These are the zones where creatures are played. *Spell Zones: These zones are for playing spell cards in/ placing them face-down to activate at another time. *Condition Zones: These zones are for playing condition cards/ placing them face-down to activate at another time or during the opponent's turn. *Gear Zones: These zones are for placing Field gear cards in. *Field Zone: This zone is where the Field Condition card is played. *Energy Zone: This zone is where creatures from your hand are placed to gain summoning energy. Triggers Abilities now activate with 'Triggers'. These designate how the effect is activated. The triggers are: Attack Trigger Defence Trigger, Damage < Trigger, Damage > Trigger, Summon Trigger, Act, Damage Act, Defence Act, Attack Act, Summon act, Destroyed Act, Discarded Act, Draw Act, Link Act. Summoning Next off, to actually accomplish anything in the game, your going to need to summon monsters. There are three types of summoning: -Hybrid Summoning -Evolution Summoning -Normal Summoning. First, Normal Summoning. A normal summon is to play a creature from your hand or with a card effect or an ability. You can normal summon up to 4 creatures per turn from your hand and as many as you want that your allowed to with card effects and abilities. To summon a creature, you need to pay it's cost. It's cost is paid by reducing your summoning energy (See summoning energy). The amount you need to reduce your energy by is displayed in the top left corner of the card. If you do not have enough energy, you cannot summon it. Some cards that summon creatures mention paying it's cost or paying fraction of it's cost. If it says it, do it, or you cannot summon the creature OR activate the rest of the ability. If it does not, then do not pay it's cost. If your paying a fraction of it's cost and land on a decimal number, round it upwards. Next, Evolution Summoning. To Evolution summon a creature, you must fill the conditions listed in it's abilities. It will say a specific creature or species or maybe even element that it evolves from. When doing it, it also usually mentions how many turns that creature needs to have been on the field for it to be 'Ready' for the card to evolve onto. When there is an appropriate target on the field that is 'Ready', place the evolution card on the creature and pay it's cost. The creature below the evolution card can no longer be used. When the evolution card is destroyed, the creature below is also destroyed. And Finally, Hybrid Summoning Hybrid creatures are placed in the hybrid deck to the side of the game because they are not creatures until they are formed by mixing cards together. To Hybrid Summonn a creature, you must use a card effect to conduct it unless the card you are summoning says otherwise. The card allowing the hybrid summon will explain how to conduct that specific hybrid summon. When that creature is hybrid summoned, pay it's cost if it has one. Energy There are three types of Energy: -Summoning Energy -Spell Energy -Miscellaneous Energy Summoning energy is used to summon creatures (See summoning). When summoning a creature, you pay it's cost by reducing the amount of summoning energy you have. At the start of your turn, you roll a dice and add that result to your summoning energy. Once per turn, you can play a creature from your hand into your energy zone and that card provides summoning energy equal to half it's cost. Spell Energy is used to activate spell cards (See spell cards). When activating a spell card, pay it's cost by reducing the amount of spell energy you have. At the start of your turn, you roll a dice and add that result to your summoning energy. If a condition card is activated and does not specify what kind of energy you pay to activate it, assume it is spell energy. Miscellaneous energy is usually used to activate spell cards or condition cards, but it can also be used to pay the cost of summoning creatures sometimes. It is the hardest to come by, since there aren't many cards that increase the amount of Misc energy you have, and you only get one at the start of your turn, it is usually used for more powerful cards. Elements All creatures have elements. These are the elemental summoning that that card is loyal to. The types of Element are: Water, Wind, Fire, Dark, Light and Earth Species All creatures have a species. There are always more species appearing in the game. Species in the game at this point are: Fairies, Pixies, Elfs, Humans, Dornan (Super Warrior Humans), Kaar (Super Humans), Arials (Magical Humans), Goblins, Orcs, Trolls, Demons, Electrical Elementals, Beasts, Plants, Spirits, Undead, Aqua, Dragon, Insects, Reptilians and Machines. Sometimes cards have 'Warrior' or 'Mage' on the card's type. When it does, just apply the named type. E.g 'Aqua-warrior' is treated as 'Aqua' instead unless there is a card ability that specifically designates the species. Subtypes Some creatures have a subtypes which is a group of people who they belong with. The subtype is displayed on the card so card abilities that target creatures with subtypes can be used because that creature is recognised as having a subtype. Some subtypes within the game so far are: Penguins, Mech-Warriors Some subtypes soon to be seen in the game are: Dragonodes, Eqypts, Heroes, Orions, Dragodes, Ciuntu's Kingdom, League of Heroes, Dark Guild, Terra, War Dogs, Devillions and loads more. {C Attacks When a creature you control attacks, it's attack trigger effects activate. It can also use a gear card attached to it or a field gear card to make an attack with. When you declare an attack, you roll 2 d6 and increase it's atk by the result. This roll is the attack roll. The total atk is the creature's composite atk for this attack. Some creatures can make critical hits, the conditions to make a critical hit are explained on it's card or on the card that allows it to make that critical hit. Critical hits increase the composite attack. When it does, the card will designate how much the atk is increased by. The composite attack is then compared with the targets composite defence. Highest amount wins, and if the attack hits, move to damage. If the attack fails, you take damage equal to the difference between the creatures composite atk and the defending creatures composite def. When a creature has attacked, tap it. Defence When a creature you control attacks, it's defence triggers activate. After this, roll 2 d6 and add the result to the creatures def. This is the composite def for that attack. Some creature abilities or card effects can allow creatures to make spirited defences. When it does, it explains how that spirited defence occurs and what the defence is increased by. After this, if the attack hits, damage is dealt. Damage When a creature makes a sucessful attack, the damage > triggers of that card are activated. After this, the damage amount is dealt. At this time, the attack target's Damage < triggers activate.*Note: * on a card means defence. Gear Cards When a creature attacks, it can use the weapon gear card wielded by it for that attack. When a creature is attacked, it can use the shield gear card wielded by it for that attack. When a creature is destroyed, if it is carrying a gear card, that gear card is dropped. If a gear card is dropped, roll a d6. On 4-6, it shatters. If a gear card is dropped on a gear card, it shatters. If a gear card has 3 or more gear cards dropped on it, it shatters. If a gear card shatters, destroy it. A shield gear card is shattered when 5 gear cards are dropped on it. Shields do not shatter when they are dropped on other shields. When a weapon is dropped on a shield roll a d6. On 4-6 it shatters however on 1-3, it is dropped normally. When a creature is summoned, it can pick up any gear cards in the zone it is summoned to. Advanced Rules There are somethings within the gamethat do not occur a great amount of the time, however it'd be an idea to learn the advanced rules just in case the situation does arrise. (On this nnote, it'd be an idea to consult the Advanced Trivia Index.) Possession ''' Some card abilities and effects allow you to 'Possess' an opposing creature. To do this, you must follow the instructions on the card to see how the ability or effect works. When a creature is possessed, take control of it. The card abilty or effect will explain if the creature returns to your opponent at any point and will explain when it does. It will also explain if the creature regains hits or remains on it's current amount. Alot of possession powers make the card inable to use defence powers. '''Tapped When a creature attacks it is tapped. Some abilities and effects can make creatures tapped. When a creature is tapped, it is placed sideways and cannot attack. When a spell/condition/gear card is tapped, it's effects cannot be used. At the start of your turn, un-tap your creatures. Sideways Some card effects make cards turn sideways or upright or 'sleeped'. When a creature is 'sleeped' or turned sideways, flip it face down and turn it sideways. Sideways or 'sleeping' cards cannot activate abilities, defensive activations or attack. When a sideways card is attacked, turn it upright. This is treated as if the attack wakes it. Sideways vs Tapped Tapped creatures are NOT treated as 'Sideways'. If a card refers to a card that is sideways, it must have been placed sideways by a card effect. No matter what, a tapped creature is NEVER sideways. If you need to, turn tapped creatures one way and sideways creatures the other. You could also pile up your tapped creatures to only show the atk/def/dam of the creatures. These things will help in determining what is sideways and what is tapped. You could also use your own method. However, since sideways cards are meant to be flipped down, this should easily distinquish the darkness. Stacking When you play a creature from your hand and currently control a creature with the same name, you can 'Stack' them (Place them on top). They then become a 'Unit'.When creatures are stacked, they are all treated as on the field as normal. To evolve a creature, you must remove it from a unit and place it into it's own field zone. While in a unit, creatures recieve +1 def for each creature in the unit. Self Destruction When a creature specifies that 'When a creature would be destroyed, destroy this card instead', The creature that is no longer destroyed remains on the number of hits it was on, ignoring the damage from the attack unless otherwise stated.